Cynical
Daniel Adams, better known by his ring name cYnical (characterized as cﾘnical), is a professional e-wrestler that currently performs for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), on its Insanity brand where he is the reigning LPW World Heavyweight Champion. cYnical is one of the senior performers for LPW, having appeared on the debut episode of Pyromania 1.1, of which he became a signature member of the brand. Taking his power from The Flame, cYnical uses his wizardry to play mind games with his opponents. He founded the Bad Mamma Jammas with Sheepster and Styxx, an oddball yet impressive stable that dominated "pYromania". Although initially criticized for his untraditional character, cYnical revolutionized LPW as a pioneer of supernatural-themed characters, influencing a new generation of e-wrestlers. Overall, cYnical has been one of the most successful e-wrestlers in the LPW universe, having won the LPW World Heavyweight Championship twice, the LPW Cleansed Championship, PWA Hardcore Championship, and becoming the first-ever FMW Television Championship in Full Metal Wrestling. In addition to his in-ring work, he has also been an innovative match maker, creating FMW's Mount Vesuvius and LPW's DeathCube matches. Career Psychotic Wrestling Alliance The "Sick" Nick blood feud In the fall of 2003, a mysterious figure with no past, no name, and seemingly, no direction or purpose wandered into the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. First appearing in the Schizophrenia lockerroom, of all the Schizo stars to pick a fight with, the mysterious cYnical chose to cross the path of "Sick" Nick, one of the most dangerous hardcore wrestlers that the world had ever seen. Begging for pain, cYnical pleaded for "Sick" Nick to break him. Before doing so however, he warned that the inflicted punishment would awaken what was inside of him. In what seemed to be cYn's plan all along, Nick annihilated him in their first encounter. cYn was left in a pool of his and Nick's blood. The shocking part was when the announcers noticed him smiling in the wake of the beating. cYnical, still having something to prove, and Nick wanting to finish the job, agreed to a rematch. PWA management sanctioned a Taipei Death match per Nick's request, in which broken glass would be bound to each others’ fists. "Sick" Nick was determined to end cYnical's career before it got started, however cYnical warned that if he would be beaten, he would be awakened by the eternal Flame. In the Taipei Death match, "Sick" Nick emerged victorious after hitting cYn with a low blow, then hitting slamming him with a Death Valley Driver through countless light tubes. Much to Nick's shock, however, cYnical still would not lie down. He had a surprise waiting for Nick in their next encounter. At the time, Nick was pulling double duty in the PWA as well as the LOP Hardcore development league. In this league, there were no rules and no boundaries. The belt was defended 24/7 and the winner could be pinned at any time, with any weapon or strategy. Three days after Schizo, cYnical shocked Nick by appearing in the LOP Hardcore league, saying that on the third day, he would rise from The Flame before laying out Nick on the floor and disappearing into the shadows. In the meantime, "Sick" Nick had become friendly with the newly debuted valet, Satisfaction. cYnical would immediately take advantage of what he saw as a weakness, kidnapping the helpless damsel and nearly ending her life by nearly torching her with a towering blaze. This would lead to their biggest and final encounter, a Last Man Standing match that ultimately would end one of the bloodiest feuds in PWA history. It what would be cYnical's first of many pay-per-view appearances, cYn defeated Nick in a brutal match that not only shocked the entire PWA, but put both men on the map as seriously disturbed men. It seemed that cYnical and Nick were destined for greatness, but the upcoming brand split would cause them to forever part ways. Bad Mamma Jammas During the same time, a woolen fan had been seen hanging around backstage after PWA events for weeks. He would sit in the front row during the show, then head to the back to mingle. No one ever paid him any attention. One particular night, Sheepster was waiting in line for tickets when he saw something flicker in a nearby alley. Curiously, he approached the flickering light until he noticed the evil grin behind it. Little did he know that the relationship that would shape his entire career had just begun. cYnical took the shy, naive Sheepster under his wing and lead him on the road to fame and some would say darkness. Not content with one follower, cYnical began looking for another protege'. His search didn't last long, for a new kid on the block was making waves, and he liked fire. The odd monstrosity known as Styxx had been seen hiding in the shadows of PWA events, playing with and even speaking to his friend "Polly". Polly, it seemed, was a blowtorch. cYnical once again saw potential where no one else did. It seemed another misfit would be inducted into his yet-to-be-named group. During his Last Man Standing match against “Sick” Nick, it was revealed that cYnical had the unique ability to absorb the "essence" of his opponents once he came into contact with their blood. During the match, Sheepster had arrived at ringside and was busted open. The bloody cYnical reached down to help his fallen friend up. As this was taking place, Sheepster's blood mixed with cYnical's causing cYn to take on some of Sheepster's more... interesting characteristics at random intervals. Later on in the show, cYnical, Sheepster, and Styxx made their way to the ring to make a legendary announcement. After cYnical bragged how he had drained “Sick” Nick’s essence, cYnical prepared to announce the stable’s name, only to convulse as if suffering from an epileptic seizure. He immediately snapped back to with a brighter look in his eye and smile on his face. He then exclaimed the stable would be called the Bad Mamma Jammas. cYn seemed shaken and confused, unable to believe that he could strike fear in the hearts of his opponents with such a non-evil natured name. Nevertheless, the BMJ name stuck, much to the chagrin of cYnical. pYromania In 2004, due to the rapidly expanding roster, PWA management decided to enact a brand extension in which every e-wrestler on the roster would be drafted to one of two brands. The PWA's flagship show, Schizophrenia, became it's own brand, while the newly created Pyromania became the second brand. cYnical, Sheepster, and Styxx were drafted to Pyromania. cYnical kicked off pYromania 9.1 with a bang. cYnical vs. Bestest for the Television title was cYn's first title shot in his young career. In wrestling *'Primary Finisher' **''The Negative Outlook'' (Reverse Razor's Edge) *'Secondary Finishers' **''cYntrifical Force'' (450 Splash) *'Signature Moveset' **''The cYnaburst'' (Spinout Powerbomb) **''The Manic Depression'' (Dragon Sleeper/Rings of Saturn hybrid) **''The cYnaplex'' (Fallaway Slam into Front Suplex) **''The cYnabreaker'' (Asai DDT transitioned into kneebreaker) *'Stables' **Bad Mamma Jammas **The Uprising *'Nicknames' **'cYn' **The g()d of LPW/FMW/PWA **Saint cYn *'Theme Music' **''"Cult of Personality"'' by Living Colour **'"Epic" by Faith No More' Championships and accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling' **FMW Television Championship (First) *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times; current) **LPW Cleansed Championship **PWA Hardcore Championship **LPW Match of the Year (2008) The DeathCube match (vs. Krimson Mask, Eric Scorpio, N'itomniskittel, Stone, and Bloodrose) **LPW Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Krimson Mask **LPW Moment of the Year (2008) **Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 7|ranked him #7 of all-time]] Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category: Wrestlers Category:The Tales of Krimson Mask Category:Apex of the Decade